lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stones
Stones (a.k.a Gaea Stones) are used to promote heroes. They are mostly acquired through packs in the Shop, or as rewards from battles and events. Gaea Stones Each hero require a mix of 3 stones of similar rarity to be promoted. The stones are: * Knight Stone * Mage Stone * Marksman Stone * Guardian Stone * Acrobat Stone * Bandit Stone * Cleric Stone * Beast Stone * Star Stone * Spirit Stone * King Stone * Seer Stone (King Stone + Spirit Stone) Tips: Currently, if you wanted one of each character(up to Egg-P, Fox-T, Jester Apr '15), you would need to collect: * Mage: 11 * Cleric: 10 * Bandit: 12 * Guardian: 9 * Marksman: 7 * Beast: 10 * Acrobat: 12 * Knight: 13 * Star: 9 * Spirit: 6 * King: 24 By far King Stones are the most needed, yet they happen to be the rarest. You get up to 4 as rewards for completing missions and tasks. Be careful on which heroes you use them on. The rarity of King Stones makes promoting your main hero very costly, requiring 3 King Stones for each promotion. Most rare or Mythical heroes cost 1 King Stones each. Consequently, for each level you must often choose between promoting your main hero or 3 rare/Mythical heroes. Star Stones are needed for Suave Halberdier (1), Moon Druid (1), Santa Guard (1), Blacksmith (1), Princess (2), Jester (2) and Scout (2). Spirit Stones can only be obtained through events and the Stormfur Bay maps - there are only 5 Units using them right now, but more might be coming - so think twice before using a high-ranked Spirit Stone. The overall stone requirement of common or uncommon heroes should help indicate which should be promoted because you will likely have extras of those stones. Considering Bandit stones are not highly used, the Thief, which uses 3 of the total 6, might be worth promoting. Conversely, promoting many Knights, who use 3 Knight stones, might not be too worthwhile because Knight stones are highly used and you may need those stones to promote Halberdier, Unicorn Paladin, Paladin, Blacksmith, Undead Knights or Gladiator. Drop Rates Drop rate stats in 2015/2016: In a Mythic stones pack, you will get approximately 90% of Master Stones and 10% Champion Stones. In a Epic Stones pack, you will get 89% of Elite Stones, 10% of Master Stones and 1% Champion Stones. In other words, those who want to have one Champion Stone need (statistically) 1875 crowns (with Mythic pack) or 437 500 coins (with Epic pack) during the event 3+1 stones. The drop rate of King, Star or Spirit stones is 1 to 2 %. The average drop rate of the other stones is 12 %. Former stats (without Star and Spirit stones): Forum user Omnobo '''collected data from hundreds of drops to compile this chart: Stone Droprates. While the rates aren't exact (and could change), you can help keep it current by submitting your own drops through this form '''Omnobo created: Stone Droprate Form. Category:Main Pages Category:Basics Selling Stones can be sold for a small amount of gold each. The value of a stone is based on its rank. King and spirit stones cannot be sold. * Recruit: 75 * Novice: 225 * Elite: 550 * Master: 1000 * Champion: 2000 Picture of all stones (Chart not complete) Category:Main Pages Category:Basics